06. His Butler, at the Funeral
His Butler, at the Funeral (その執事、葬送, Sono Shitsuji, Sōsō) is the sixth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Sebastian's Cinematic Record plays, showing some rather mundane events, much to Sebastian's amusement and Grell's annoyance. Grell had cut Sebastian and was hoping to see something dramatic, but Sebastian tells them the rest is pay-per-view. Sebastian notices that his clothes are ruined, and Grell and Sebastian charge at each other, with Sebastian using his wool coat to jam Grell's death scythe, rendering it useless. Grell is forced to fight Sebastian in hand-to-hand combat, where Sebastian is able to finally be successful against them. Sebastian then grabs their death scythe, removes the coat, and prepares to kill them with their own weapon. However, before he can, an unknown Grim Reaper stops him. He then introduces himself, explaining that his name is William T. Spears, and he is there to take Grell back because they committed numerous crimes. William then apologizes to Sebastian but immediately notes how disgusting it is to have to apologize to a demon. They take their leave, with Sebastian "returning" Grell's death scythe by throwing it at William's head. Sebastian then apologizes to Ciel for not killing Jack the Ripper but says it does not matter anymore. Ciel wobbles when he stands, and Sebastian attempts to steady him, but Ciel slaps him, saying he is only tired. Sometime later, Undertaker explains to curious children that the reason the chapel is so busy is that it is Angelina Dalles' funeral. Ciel arrives late to the funeral, carrying a red dress, and tells Angelina that white is not her color, red is. Red flower petals drift through the chapel, courtesy of a truck outside. Ciel reminisces about good times with Angelina and his parents, while at Phantomhive Manor, the servants comment on how sad it is that she is gone. Elsewhere, Scotland Yard comments that the case of Jack the Ripper has been solved through the underworld of Britain. Back at the funeral, Lau questions if they will reveal who the real Jack the Ripper is, but Ciel says there is no need. They part, and Ciel and Sebastian meet up with Undertaker at the grave of the last of Jack the Ripper's victims, i.e. Mary Jane Kelly. Undertaker calls Ciel kind for giving her a grave, but Ciel says he could have saved her or even Angelina if he had made their lives a priority, but he does not regret his decisions, now that Jack the Ripper is dead. Undertaker mocks his sense of duty to Queen Victoria, but tells him he can stop by his shop, nonetheless. Sebastian also says Ciel is either kind or weak, saying it was his hesitation to kill a relative, even one who was killing him, that prevented him from firing. Ciel deflects, though, saying it is Sebastian's job to protect his life. Ciel orders Sebastian to never betray or leave him, which he agrees to. Characters in Order of Appearance *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Tanaka *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *William T. Spears *Undertaker *Elizabeth Midford *Vincent Phantomhive *Rachel Phantomhive *Fred Abberline *Arthur Randall *Lau Gallery 106 Beaten Grell.png 106 Ciel stares.png 106 Sebastian punches Grell.png 106 Sebastian kicks Grell.png 106 Sebastian smiles.png 106 Jammed Death Scythe 1.png 106 Jammed Death Scythe 2.png 106 Angry Sebastian.png 106 Eyes closed. 106 Sebastian smirks at Grell.png 106 Sebastian's Cinematic Record 1.png 106 Sebastian's Cinematic Record 2.png 106 Sebastian's Cinematic Record 3.png 106 Sebastian's Cinematic Record 4.png 106 Injured Sebastian.png 106 Headbutt.png 106 Staring fight.png 106 Moonlight confrontation.png 106 Sebastian is disgusted.png 106 Grell swoons.png 106 Red eye.png 106 Vow to the moon.png 106 Sparkles.png 106 Romeo and Juliet.png 106 Angelina's corpse.png 106 Angelina and Ciel.png 106 Grell's reaction.png 106 Grell attacks.png 106 Frustrated Grell.png 106 Sebastian takes off his jacket.png 106 William bows to Sebastian.png 106 William.png 106 William steps on Grell.png 106 Grell looks at William.png 106 William fixes his glasses.png 106 William T. Spears.png 106 William appears.png 106 Sebastian is stopped by William.png 106 Sebastian smirks.png 106 William drags Grell away.png 106 William catches the Scythe.png 106 William looks at Ciel.png 106 Collar.png 106 Undertaker.png 106 At Mary Jane's grave.png 106 Undertaker appears.png 106 Tanaka at the funeral.png 106 The servants during the funeral.png 106 Sebastian watches.png 106 Sebastian taunts Ciel.png 106 Sebastian throws the Death Scythe.png 106 Sebastian.png 106 Sebastian accepts the order.png 106 Rose petals.png 106 Angelina.png 106 Memories.png 106 Playing.png 106 Petals fall on Angelina.png 106 Mary Jane's grave.png 106 Angelina in her coffin.png 106 At the window.png 106 Lau and Ciel.png 106 Fred and Randall talk.png 106 Fred.png 106 Elizabeth at the funeral.png 106 Ciel walks to the coffin.png 106 Ciel orders Sebastian.png 106 Ciel on Angelina.png 106 Ciel mourns.png 106 Ciel looks at Sebastian.png 106 Farewell.png 106 Ciel defeated.png 106 Ciel as the King.png 106 Ciel arrives at the funeral.png 106 Game of chess.png 106 Curious children.png 106 Dead Angelina.png 106 King Ciel.png 106 Eyes closed.png pl:His Butler, at the Funeral Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji Category:Anime